


Doubt Truth Dare

by Kirthal



Series: Jenny and the Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirthal/pseuds/Kirthal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potion partner of one Severus Snape but best friends with the Marauders. Jenny had always been stuck between the two, especially with her secret crush on Severus. Can she work up the courage needed to just tell Severus or will she not dare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt Truth Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of one-shots based around my OC Jenny. It is inspired by the song "Money Isn't a Thing" by Chase Holfelder. I hope you guys enjoy! "This is keeping me up so I decided  
> to just give in, call it a night. I've run out of different ways to tell you what I've tried a million other times. I doubt that I could leave you and I still doubt you'd even care, but how could I lead my life  
> and always say truth, but never dare?"

The library was quiet, as could be expected. It was a Friday night after all. No student in their right mind would be in the library on a Friday night. But then again, most students did not have a huge project hanging over their heads. The two bodies occupying the vast space did.  
Slughorn had pulled them aside two weeks ago to ask them if they would be willing to take on this project. He considered the two of them some of his best students and capable of what he was unloading on them.  
  
The pair was working quietly, leaving the silence of the library undisturbed. The girl looked up every so often, pretending to study something in one of the tome laid out before her. The boy sitting across from her remained unmoving, his head facing firmly downward. His quill was moving along the parchment at a pace that was breakneck. His hair hung in his face, obscuring it from her view.  
  
Fighting a sigh, she looked back down at the parchment in front of her. Her notes were a bit scattered and unfocused. It wasn’t her normal work, something that did not even come close to her standard level. It was probably a good idea to call it a night. She was going to be useless to the project. He would get more work done on his own than he would be able to do by bouncing ideas off of her.  
  
There had been moments throughout the evening when she had felt herself coming close to saying something to him. It had been that way for weeks. She would get close, work up the courage to say what she wanted to and then it would all come crashing down when she looked at him. The courage that she had worked up would completely fail. Some Gryffindor that she turned out to be, she couldn’t even say a few simple words!  
  
Running a hand through her hair, she set down her quill and rolled up the parchment.  
  
“I think I am going to call it a night Severus.” That got him to take his attention away from his work.  
  
“It is still early in the evening.”  
  
“I know. I am sorry. I can’t seem to put the proper focus on this project that it deserves. I am going to be useless.” He rolled his eyes. A small sigh did escape her that time and she finished packing up her things. “I know you don’t care about me Severus, I get that. Slytherin, Gryffindor, we are only partners because that is how it ended up on potions. We work well together because we both understand and have a natural talent with the subject. But I know you care about the project and wouldn’t want me doing something stupid and giving you bad information because I can’t focus.” His eyes widened slightly. It was really the first time she had spoken out against him, had told him off. She normally tended to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself, she was more of a quiet, timid Gryffindor. For her, that was a major outburst, which were few and far between.  
  
Standing up, she slung her bag over her shoulder and turned to leave the room. He said nothing, she didn’t expect him too. Instead, she heard his quill begin to scratch at the parchment again. Closing her eyes, she swallowed hard and continued walking. She didn’t need him figuring out what she needed to say to him through actions alone.  
  
She knew that he didn’t care of her in any sort of capacity besides being a partner. And at that, there wasn’t much care there. He was brilliant enough to do it all on his own, something that he knew, and that meant she was just a necessity to work with because of the professor.  
It stung her that he didn’t care. It was known but it still hurt. She was fairly certain that she could leave this school, step out of his life and he would barely notice. He might briefly wonder where she had gone but beyond that, she knew that it would be a passing thing. He would continue on with his work and not give it a second thought.  
  
With that, the tears began to burn the back of her eyes. She didn’t want to end up crying. She had done that enough over him. She put herself through this, it was her fault. She could ask Slughorn for a different partner. She could ask to be placed with Remus. Slughorn liked her enough that she might be able to get away with it, even if she wasn’t a Slytherin. It would be less torture for her. It would lessen their interaction to almost nil. They would get through this project and if they weren’t partners, then she wouldn’t have to deal with him.  
  
it be easier on her mentally and emotionally? It probably would be. But in the end, it might be worse. She wouldn’t have any interaction with him and that thought was much worse than dealing with what she had now. She couldn’t just leave him be. It was selfish yes, but it was going to be all that she was going to get from him.  
  
She felt fairly certain that if her courage ever managed to stay with her and she told him, he would laugh at her. He would laugh and want nothing to do with her. It was no secret that he pinned after Lily. She had high doubts that he would ever look at her the way that he looked at Lily. Rubbing her forearm across her eyes, she let out a heavy sigh and gave up thinking on it for the evening. She had called it a night from the project and it was time to call it a night with her thinking.  
  
Stepping through the common room, she wondered about herself. Could she really let herself lead on this way? She hated having to hide it but she knew that she couldn’t really do anything about it. She never lied, never really hide anything from anyone, she just kept quiet. Her friends knew that and knew how to get things out of her. It was a dance of sorts that she was getting tired of trying to keep up with.  
  
“Jenny!” She looked up as her heard my name. The Marauders were sitting by the fire place, smiles on each of their faces.  
  
“Where have you been?” Remus stood up and motioned for her to come over. He offered his spot on the couch to her, sitting on the floor promptly so that she couldn’t argue. She couldn’t help but smile as her made my way over. Even if she couldn’t figure out the situation with Severus, at least she knew she could count on her friends. She made her way over, deciding that instead of being in her room for the rest of the evening, she give in and let the night be consumed by laughs and smiles instead.


End file.
